edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy Working
Ed, Edd n Eddy Working. (period included) portrays the Ed, Edd n Eddy cast as working adults nearing their 30s. The series shows how their relationships and cartoony character traits developed in their adulthood, for better or worse. The series was created by VampireMeerkat in 2008. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Characters Ed As the cameraman of a low-budget horror movie studio Ed travels alot, but is always in the neighbourhood when something big is going on. Ed still lives in his parental home, while his parents moved to a different location in Peach Creek. For a long time, Ed had to share the house with Sarah, until she too found her own space. Though May Kanker left Ed's radar a long time ago -as she had given up on hopelessly chasing him around and both went their separate ways afterwards- he has unknowingly followed her for years. May is a famous, anonymous horror movie actor of whom he's a big fan, but not until Ed is 29 do he and May meet again in person. May gets hired by Ed's studio for a role in their current horror movie project, and when Ed discovers "M.K." stood for "May Kanker" all this time, he feels awkward, but decides to pursue her anyway. May rejects his attempts to bond and is offended that Ed only likes her for who she is now. Because she's expensive, Ed's boss demanded they get along. Eventually the long movie project gives May time to soften up and they slowly build up a loving relationship from scratch. Ed learns they've always had alot in common. Ed and May marry and get one son and two daughters, named Sheldon, Bunny and Chick. Ed has a scrawny and tired appearance. His hairdo resembles the one Edd once gave him in the episode "Will Work For Ed", and he has a goatee. He wears a striped, long-sleeved shirt and a green body-warmer with a zipper, resembling his old jacket, blue pants and black shoes. His glasses from the Highschool version have been replaced with eye contacts. ---- Edd Edd is an "at-home scientist" and doctor at the Peach Creek Hospital. Next to being a respected surgeon, he just as often hosts the walk-in office and helps patients with minor issues without an appointment needed. While Edd's superior found it to be a waste of his talents, Edd insisted on it. Edd is a satisfied loner who still lives in the same house he once moved into, located in Peach Creek. His parents moved to another state in America and are not around. While Edd is extremely intelligent, he never managed to get his driver's license and has to move around using public transport. Over time Edd developed a hidden crush on Marie Kanker, but doesn't want to admit to it, because he believes he likes her for the wrong reasons. She always visits him at the hospital, claiming to be sick or have aches, whereafter she ends up half naked on his bench. Edd confessed to Jonny that Marie gives him "improper urges" and he feels ashamed for objectifying her. Because of this, Edd rather doesn't want Marie to visit him. Not only Marie, but Sarah also often shows up to see him. While Edd finds her visits to be strange, he never thought much else of it. Another female character Edd meets up with is Nazz, who became his tea buddy at one point in time. Because Ed and Eddy got demanding jobs and are not around all that often, Edd hangs out with her after work before going home. Even though his friends rarely show their faces anymore, Ed calls on a daily basis and Eddy likes to contact Edd when he's experiencing mathematical errors in his loan contracts. Edd unknowingly helps him with his dirty business. Eddy also got shot twice and ended up on his operation table, but managed to convince him he wasn't to blame for the attacks. The righteous Edd has the bad luck of being surrounded by crooked people. One late night he witnessed a group assault going on in the city, but was spotted and hunted down by the criminals. The gang was led by Marie Kanker, who was disguised. When she realized they were hunting down her love interest, she quickly ordered her men to step down, despite him being a witness. Edd got away with the knowledge that the leader had a damaged right eye and a low voice, making him believe she was male. Not having discovered Marie's blind eye yet because of her hairstyle, she was not a suspect in his book. Out of fear for the threats, Edd never called the police or told anyone about his experience. Marie showed up in his office the next day, like nothing happened. When Edd strikes a deal with her to go on a date in exchange for her stopping her pursuit, the date brought their relationship to an unexpected higher level. They ended up talking about the past and their view on each other, relieving Edd from the thought he only liked her for her appearance. But when he planned to caress the face of his awkward crush, he discovered the damaged eye that had been hidden under her hair for years, and the both of them knew the meaning. Edd decided not to bring up the elephant in the room. While still conflicted on whether or not to turn her in, he chose to trust Marie and hinted at her that it was best if she abandoned her second life. She agreed. In the end he never asked for the details of her criminal past. Edd and Marie marry and get one daughter, named Mildred. Edd had plans to go on a world trip with Marie, but when she became pregnant, his childhood plans were scrapped. ; already married and both 43 years old (2013).]] Edd wears a red turtleneck shirt, purple trousers and cyan shoes. He has gel in his hair in order to hide his tangled up mullet without having to wear a hat. Only his bangs stick out, as for his ponytail. His hair is cut slightly shorter than it was in Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool and his facial/body features have noticeable sharp edges, similar to his mother's. (2013).]] Having learnt from his past experiences with Ed, he wears glasses at work to give himself a more clever appearance, but doesn't actually need them. When Marie gets pregnant, Edd decides to get rid of his mullet for once and for all. With Marie's strength and a set of hedge clippers they get it done, but Marie's long hair gets caught in it as well. ---- Eddy Eddy is the owner of a wealthy company named "Got Eddy Bucks?" that provides loans. While a legitimate business on paper, Eddy applies clever tricks and hidden rules in his contracts in order to scam his customers out of their loans and create impossible debts. Despite it being a dirty business, Eddy is a true work-a-holic and is often present at his office or doing overtime at home. The lack of spare time made him more serious and Eddy often chooses his work over seeing his friends or going out. Eddy moved out of Peach Creek when he started his company and now lives in a big penthouse in the rich and quiet areas outside of the city. Since he has quite some enemies because of his practises, and got shot twice, he has security in and around the company, which Lee Kanker for some reason manages to evade every time. Even though Lee is on the security's high alert list and Eddy wishes not to see her, she shows up in his office every day. Eddy has a comedic love-hate relationship with her and Lee is the only person in his life who forces him to loosen up. Eventually it leads to a love relationship. ; at 42 years old (2013).]] Eddy and Lee marry and get two daughters and three sons, named Nicole, Buck, Penny, Casey and Benjamin. Eddy grew quite a length and is often seen in a black suit, blue shirt and yellow tie. He has a small goatee and his hair is always combed to the back and end in curls. His eyelids are very dark, which gives him a more sinister appearance, but is the result of him working so much overtime every night. His casual wear exists out of a yellow shirt, black pants and black shoes. Eddy has a very sturdy and muscular build. ---- Kevin Kevin has been an underappreciated army mechanic ever since he finished high school. He didn't go to college with his friends like he promised, and instead blindly took the opportunity that was then presented to the talented home mechanic. For 10 years Kevin slaved away in the grease without getting much pay or a promotion, and when he started feeling nostalgic, he decided to quit his job and leave his unknown whereabouts to go look for his old friend and childhood crush. Kevin never contacted Rolf and Nazz during this 10 year period. While Rolf welcomed him back without questions or prejudice, Nazz was less enthusiastic and felt bitter over his sudden disappearance and sudden reappearance. Because of Edd's little dates with Nazz, Kevin assumed they were a couple and threatened Edd for it, but his hostility was even less appreciated by Nazz. For a long time she wanted nothing to do with Kevin, but he tried to redeem himself by promising to stay and be the friend he used to be. While she made it clear to him she isn't romantically interested in him anymore, Kevin is still attempting to make her reconsider. Kevin has messy, half-long orange/brown hair in a ponytail, thick black eyebrows, stubble, a green tank top, black pants and black shoes. He is slightly muscular. A chain necklace is often seen sticking out of his clothes, which looks much like the dog tag necklaces army soldiers wear. ---- Rolf Though his honest attempts of becoming a better student during his teenage years were in vain and made void by Kevin's decision to not go to college with him and Nazz, Rolf is still happy to follow his late father's footsteps and is a devoted farmer. Unlike Nazz, he holds no resentment for Kevin and openly welcomed him back after his long absence. No questions were asked about why he left or where he stayed. Rolf owns a big farm, but often visits his lonely mother in Peach Creek and is seen around. He's given up on Lee Kanker and seems uninterested in romance in general. Rolf has big, muscular limbs and chest, and is extremely hairy. He has a moustache and goatee, wears a yellow sleeveless shirt with a red stripe in the center, blue pants and red boots. ---- Nazz Nazz is a freelance secretary and works for whatever company needs her. She sits at the entrance desk or picks up the phone and tries to soothe angry costumers with her sweet voice, and just as often uses her good looks for the same purpose. She has worked for the Peach Creek Hospital and Eddy's company as well. She used to be a gym teacher at Peach Creek junior High, but got fired after having gained her old weight back and losing the motivation to do much else but eat. Her surroundings think Kevin has something to do with it, but she won't confirm. After finishing high school, she got abandoned by Kevin and had trouble handling the 10 year disappearance of her childhood friend and crush. When he suddenly showed his face again, she wanted nothing to do with him and blamed him for wasting her time on him. She concluded he never wanted a serious relationship with her, as he played dumb when she confessed to him and during the entirety of their high school years. After Kevin persistently tried to apologize and contact her, she decided to acknowledge him again and start anew. While she and Kevin fondly remember their past, Nazz concludes that the wait was too long and his blindness for the obvious prevents him from being a suitable partner. Kevin wants to be her boyfriend, but she rejects him. Interestingly enough, Nazz has had a couple of boyfriends in her life who all visually resembled Kevin. Nazz has a blonde 60s hairdo, wears a white high-collared buttoned blouse, black shirt, and purple pants with black shoes. She wears red lipstick, red fake nails and has heart-shaped hips. ---- Sarah Sarah's job and exact whereabouts are unknown, but she still lives in Peach Creek. Sarah admitted to herself that her once simple childhood crush is more than that; and she often goes out to see Edd in the hopes to finally swoon him. While he never gave her any indication he's interested, his kindness and polite approach towards everybody gives Sarah false hope. She ignores her friend Jimmy for long periods of time, especially because she knows he's grown fond of her, but can't return his feelings. She likes to harm Ed to give herself a reason to visit Edd at the hospital, but when her brother is not in the neighbourhood, she tends to be clueless on what approach to take, making most of her visits quick and awkward. When Marie is present, she abandons her visits. Marie is clueless. Jimmy once entered her garden drunk on chocolates with liqueur, and while appearing aggressive at first, Sarah allowed him to speak his mind about her and their shrivelled friendship. He boldly told her that Edd would never pick her, but she didn't want to believe him. After Edd and Marie's relationship became official, she stopped the chase and became realistic about her situation, but fell into a short depression. Jimmy could relate and helped her get through it. Their original friendship got re-established, though Jimmy still hopes for love. Sarah has big hips, a small waste, and long orange hair in a bun. She wears silver earrings, a pink tank top, blue jeans and pink shoes. ---- Jimmy Jimmy is a young furniture and clothes stylist. He has a beautiful apartment right outside of Peach Creek, filled with furniture he designed himself. Despite his success in both businesses, feels his life is empty. He still has a crush on Sarah, and suffers from depressions. While he's persistent in contacting her, she rarely responds to him, allowing him to sink deeper into his self-pity. While he knows the reason she doesn't want to speak with him, Jimmy tries to ignore that fact and keeps pushing his presence onto her. Jimmy once entered her garden drunk on chocolates with liqueur, and while appearing aggressive at first, Sarah allowed him to speak his mind about her and their shrivelled friendship. He boldly told her that Edd would never pick her, but she didn't want to believe him. After Edd got into a relationship with Marie and he officially left Sarah's radar, she was more willing to agree with his points, but fell into a short depression. Jimmy could relate and helped her get through it. Their original friendship got re-established, though Jimmy still hopes for love. Jimmy wears a cyan turtleneck sweater, white pants, and small white earrings. He has a very slender and polished appearance. ---- Jonny Job and whereabouts unknown. Jonny is quiet and often has a satisfied smile on his face, but in reality feels lost. He misses his friendship with Plank, who was a figment of his imagination that disappeared as he became older. He never made any friends afterwards. He visits a therapist who always prescribes him strong drugs. Since Jonny always takes his medicine, nobody knows what his real personality is like at this point in time. Because his therapist is so disinterested in him, Jonny often visits Edd to tell him about his worries. Edd was hesitant to listen to him at first, as he is not his therapist, but eventually he started sharing his own personal stories with Jonny and they both took on the role of each other's therapist. Even so, Jonny doesn't consider Edd replacement for Plank and always disappears a few days, until coming back to talk again. After many years, Edd suggests he should stop taking his medicine. He uses his reputation in the medical world to get Jonny's therapist off his back and deem him cured. While hesitant at first, Jonny accepts Edd's offer and slowly becomes his old self again. Eventually he hears the board with the drawn-on smile speak to him again and Jonny is back to where he once started. Jonny has brown curly hair, a thin black moustache, wears a white shirt, yellow and blue spotted pants, and sandals. ---- Lee Kanker Lee is the only Kanker sister who still lives in the Peach Creek trailer park and stays at home to take care of her ill mother. Because of her demanding illness, Lee doesn't have a job and is fully depending on May and Marie's income. She uses her spare time to bother Eddy at work. Since Eddy has quite some enemies, he has security in and around his company that she for some reason always manages to evade. She shows up in his office every day. Eddy has a comedic love-hate relationship with her and she likes to loosen up the work-a-holic. Eventually it leads to a love relationship. Because Lee has seen Eddy grow in muscle, she's been working out in order to still be able to pin him down. Having that said, Lee is the strongest out of all characters, despite her feminine body frame. Lee and Eddy marry and get two daughters and three sons, named Nicole, Buck, Penny, Casey and Benjamin. Lee has red/orange curly hair, wears lipstick, a short polka-dotted vest, a white shirt, blue tight pants, and purple shoes. She has big hips, a short body and long legs. She kept the earrings from her teenage design. Her eyes are no longer hidden under her hair and she doesn't have freckles anymore, insinuating they were merely summer freckles. ---- Marie Kanker Marie's bad behaviour made it hard for her to keep a normal job and she began robbing people around the age of 18. Her "talents" were soon discovered by other petty criminals and Marie grew herself a devoted following. She became a young and successful mob boss. She built up a terrifyingly big empire the following 10 years, that mainly focusses on the sale of weapons. She goes around calling herself "The Ferret". While her reputation demands every criminal's respect, it isn't something she likes to brag about to her family, who are still clueless about her true job and whereabouts. Despite being a billionaire in reality, Marie appears a simple street chick in the eyes of her surroundings. She lies to her family about working unimportant jobs and gives them small amounts of money to match the lie. Even though Marie lives and breathes a dangerous environment, she still daily visits her love interest Edd in the hospital with false claims and made up illnesses, most of which Edd is obligated to ask her to remove a piece of her clothing for. She also asks him out on dates, but he always rejects the offer. Edd once witnessed Marie's gang killing another criminal, and while she originally ordered her men to take care of the "spy", she discovered they were hunting down Edd and ordered them to let him go. As she was certain Edd hadn't recognized her, she decided not to change her routine of visiting him at the hospital. When he finally accepts Marie's date request because of the promise she'd leave him alone if he accepted, the date brought their relationship to an unexpected level when they ended up talking about the past and their view on each other. But when Edd planned to caress the face of his awkward crush, he discovered the damaged eye that had been hidden under her hair for years, and the both of them knew the meaning. Edd decided not to bring up the elephant in the room. While still conflicted on whether or not to turn her in, he chose to trust Marie and hinted at her that it was best if she abandoned her second life. She agreed. In the end he never asked for the details of her criminal past. Marie decided to repay him by leaving her kingdom behind, not even returning to inform her followers about her leave. Edd and Marie marry and get one daughter, named Mildred. The pregnancy causes Marie to gain weight and keep it. Marie has long, voluminous blue hair and a low voice. Edd has mistaken her voice for a man's once, though it's not particularly masculine. Her right eye is blind and has an improperly healed scar going vertically across it, which took along a piece of her eyebrow; but this eye is kept hidden under her hair and not many people know about it. She wears a black top, brown jacket, green skinny pants, black shoes and has a silver piercing bud in her tongue. She doesn't have freckles anymore, insinuating they were merely summer freckles. When she's at her "headquarters", she wears a full white suit with a black blouse and a green tie. When doing jobs on the street she wears a brown jacket, different from her usual one, shabby blue pants and a tan scarf wrapped around her head, only revealing her eyes. When Marie gets pregnant, Edd decides to get rid of his mullet for once and for all. With Marie's strength and a set of hedge clippers they get it done, but Marie's long hair gets caught in it as well. She decides to keep her hair short. ---- May Kanker May is a horror flick actress, famous and loved in the horror community. She is known for playing monsters and works under the name "M.K.", but nobody knows her real name or gender. She's Ed's idol. Together with Marie, she provides for the jobless Lee and their bedridden mother. Though May is famous, her fame is limited to the small community that appreciates the genre, thus doesn't get paid anything resembling a fortune for her services. Nevertheless, she enjoys her job and is thankful for the person who recognized her talent to be scary. Even so, May grew up to be rather normal and well-behaved. There aren't many people who don't get a crush on her the moment they meet her. She's the only Kanker who gave up on her love interest a long time ago and became skeptic of Ed because of his unchanged routine of harshly rejecting her. As she stopped chasing him and knows nothing about the career path he took in their years of separation, she wasn't aware she was being hired by Ed's studio before she spotted him there. She wanted to stay in her costume and avoid talking to him, but Ed appeared to be a fan and wanted a personal interview. May was forced to show her face, and the revelation, while rough at the beginning, enabled a new start for the both of them. Ed didn't want to run away from his idol and so May was given the opportunity to vent, giving Ed the insight he previously didn't care for. Eventually the long movie project gives May time to soften up and they slowly build up a love relationship from scratch. May and Ed marry and get one son and two daughters, named Sheldon, Bunny and Chick. May has very long blonde hair in a ponytail, a big bust and big hips. Her body is shaped much like a triangle. She wears a black turtleneck, red pants, a pink belt and red shoes. Her buckteeth are smaller and no longer stick out. She is the only Kanker sister who still has freckles. ---- Eddy's brother Eddy's brother stayed mostly unchanged over the years and is still living in the same trailer in the same amusement park. He visited his old home a few times, but his relationship with his parents and Eddy did not improve that much. Eddy likes to tease him about his lack of fortune compared to him, but Eddy's brother doesn't care for it. He is dating a Nana Mouskouri look-a-like he met 10 years prior and considers that enough fortune. As he used to be a big fan of the artist when he was a child, he became smitten by her right away. Both are a good match, though the woman is always working on making him a better person. Eddy's brother has shorter hair and a beard like his father's. Ironically, he ended up being the shorty of the family; as he hasn't grown since the Big Picture Show and his once little brother towers over him. Trivia *Edd's hairdo resembles his father's. *Edd is first to get a relationship. *Eddy is first to get offspring. *Lee and Marie will be the ones to propose to their partner, while Ed proposes to May. *This series confirms the school rumors surrounding Marie in Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool to have been true. *While this series follows right after Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool, according to the timeline set up for Ed, Edd and Eddy, there's still a small age step between the series "Highschool" and "Working.". *The Eds and the Kankers getting a relationship wasn't part of the story at first. *Marie Kanker used to have a completely different personality; and was written to be more of a depressed character who silently stalked Edd. She had no criminal life; **Eddy was the mob boss at first. *The genderbent version has a few changes, like Eddy not being as corrupt and the amount of children the Eds and Kankers will have. See also *Ed, Edd n Eddy Working. at Deviantart *Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Series Category:Characters Category:Already Existing Characters